


Shower, Interrupted

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Blood, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hux is Not Nice, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is showering, his hands are rubbing the shampoo into his hair. He keeps his eyes closed as he dips his hair under the shower head. When he’s done rinsing his hair he sits under the spray. He clenches them tight as when hears the shower curtain slide softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags this is a Rape Play Fic, it is an entirely consensual and previously agreed upon scene. i do not believe or support rape, i do not condone it. Practice BDSM safely with your partner and have predecided safewords and limits. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

Kylo is showering, his hands are rubbing the shampoo into his hair. He keeps his eyes closed as he dips his hair under the shower head. When he’s done rinsing his hair he continues standing under the spray. He clenches his eyes tight when he hears the shower curtain slide softly. He forces his muscles to loosen and turns around with his face under the water. The hand suddenly in his hair makes him gasp; he breathes in water from the showerhead. His eyes fly open and sting as he coughs wetly, the water hurting his eyes. 

A black gloved hand covers his mouth and he's pulled back against his attacker’s chest. The fabric of a mask rubs against his neck, teeth grazing his skin. The smell of familiar cinnamon toothpaste hitting his nose. He breathes deeply through his nose and lets his legs slide farther open. The hand in his hair pulls his head back until his throat is open and exposed. He feels a rush as his attacker’s mouth leaves kisses and nips along his skin in the familiar places. 

He shakes, as the hand leaves his mouth. The leather glove caressing his chest and ribs, the fingers circling a nipple. His chest shudders as he tries to breathe. He’s frozen in fear when a knife is suddenly pressed against his throat. The blade scraps benignly under his jaw, and he tries to keep from breathing. 

“Be good, don’t fight me and I won’t slit your throat, it doesn’t matter to me if you’re dead or alive.” The attacker whispers in Kylo’s ear. 

He makes a soft noise of affirmation and allows himself to maneuvered out of the shower. The air is pushed out of his lungs as he’s shoved into the sink. He looks in the mirror and makes eye contact with the man. His cold green eyes staring at Kylo emotionless through the slits in the mask. 

He’s dragged by his hair away from the mirror. He grits his teeth as he stumbles along, the knife threateningly resting under his jaw. He tumbles down onto the bed. He tries to get up but there’s a forceful shove between his shoulder blades, and he falls back down. His chin hitting the mattress; he bites the tip of his tongue. 

The man sits on his thighs, his gloved hands running over Kylo's wet skin. He shivers, his hips rolling at the sensation. He gasps as the edge of the knife drags across his ass, not quite breaking the skin. He feels it trace up his spine and he twists his hands in his covers. 

The man scratches a shape into his shoulder blade, and Kylo nods with a whimper. He holds his breath and hisses as he feels the attacker cut his ass. He shakes with pain and bites his comforter, his cock getting hard beneath him. There’s a few moments where the knife and hands are gone. He tries to subtly rub off on the sheets, but gloved fingers dig into his wounds as retaliation. 

The hands leave again, and he sees one glove land on the bed beside him. The other soon follows. The bare fingers rub on his butt, fingers sliding between his legs. They rub on his cock, short nails scraping his shaft. They drag over his taint excruciatingly slow. The man’s thumb rubs against his hole, it burns as he presses it shallowly in. Kylo cries out softly. 

He feels the weight shift down his legs, the hands spread him open and he spits between his cheeks. Kylo bites his throbbing tongue as a finger is shoved into him. He shouts and squirms as his attacker’s tongue joins the finger. The mask is rubbing against his sensitive skin and he tries to keep quiet.

He takes the fingers out, spitting again before pushing two fingers in. This time Kylo nearly screams, the friction setting his nerves on fire. His legs try to shut but there’s a hand keeping him open and vulnerable. More spit is added until he’s got three fingers fucking into him. The drag of it inside him makes his skin crawl and his dick leak.

He turns Kylo over onto his back. “I want to see your pretty face when i fuck you,” he says. He's kneeling between Kylo’s spread legs. 

He’s got his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he undoes his pants. Pulling his cock out and giving it a few strokes before he grabs Kylo by the hair and brings his cock to his mouth. In a condescending tone he says, “This is the only lube you're getting so you better make it nice and sloppy, sweetheart.” 

He forces himself into Kylo’s mouth using his hair as a way to fuck his mouth in fast bobs. He holds Kylo down when his lips are wrapped around the base of his cock. He thrusts shallowly and watches as Kylo panics. He pulls him off when the tears have begun to flow. 

There’s moment of pause before he shoves between Kylo’s legs and pushes into him. It’s tight and Kylo sobs harder as he thrusts all the way in. Kylo covers his mouth with his hand to muffle his sounds. The man just grabs Kylo’s hands and pins them down. He bites along Kylo’s chest. His mask rubs his nipples and makes him squirm. 

Soon, he makes his way to the pink buds, dragging them between his teeth as he fucks him hard. His skin burning with the urge to hurt him, to watch him suffer. He lets go of Kylo’s hands to scrap and pinch his nipples, and he drags his nails across his pale stomach. Kylo whines and his legs come up around his waist as the pain washes over him. 

Gradually he gets used to the burn in his ass as the man pounds him. Soon he’s lost in it, his feet digging into his ass, the fact that he’s still fully clothes in contrast to Kylo’s nudity making his hips buck. His stomach concaves as he arches his back to get him deeper. He reaches up to the body caught between his thighs. His hands grab tightly onto his shoulders but it’s not enough. He moans loudly, breath stuttering as he rocks back into the thrusts. He grabs the edge of the ski mask and yanks it off, his hands digging into Hux’s hair. 

Hux growls, and fucks him faster. Kylo’s hips lift off the bed with the thrusts and he wraps his legs tighter around his waist. Hux puts a hand his throat and cuts off his breathing. Kylo closes his eyes, mouth moving soundless and he weakly grabs at Hux’s hand. His nails scratch gently at his skin when his lungs start to burn. 

Hux lets his throat go and shoves two fingers into his mouth. Kylo sucks on them as and tries to jerk his own cock. Hux growls before he can even touch himself and Kylo whines around his fingers. Drool is running down his chin by the time Hux takes his fingers out. 

His hands claw at Hux’s shirt the fading ache in his lungs makes him on edge. He doesn’t expect the smack, his own spit being wiped on his face. The next smack makes him come. His muscles clench, and he comes, cock untouched from the humilation of it. His cum dribbles onto his stomach and Hux laughs at him. 

Hux grabs his thighs for leverage as he fucks him, Kylo whimpers from oversensitivity. Hux laughs, “Do you want me to stop, baby?”

Kylo shakes his head. Hux leans over him, his hands on either side of his head. He kisses Kylo as he hurries to get off. His thrusts becoming erratic and rougher as he gets close. He pulls out and jerks himself until he comes onto Kylo’s red, puffy hole. He scoops it onto his fingers and pushes them into him. Kylo yelps in pain but grinds back on them, needy. 

Hux grins, tugging at his rim to watch him suffer before kissing him. The sound of running water hits him. He collapses on top of him in exhaustion.“Oh fuck, I left the shower going.”

Kylo laughs, “I bet all the warm water is gone.”

“Goddamn it. I guess we should’ve planned that part out better, yeah? I could really use a shower.”

“Hey, I’m the one covered in blood AND cum, you’ve got no room to complain.” Kylo snarks back.

“Neither do you, you’re the one who begged me for it. ” Hux replies, a smug grin on his face at Kylo’s sudden silence.

Kylo grudgingly speaks, “Whatever.”


End file.
